I'm into You
by honjagasirheoyo
Summary: "Kalau sampai 10 tahun lagi kau masih sendiri, kau harus menikah denganku." / "Hah?" / "Aku berani bertaruh, sampai kapanpun tidak akan ada lelaki yang menyukaimu." / "Kau menantangku?" / LAYSTAL / Lay [EXO] x Krystal [f(x)] / AU / OOC / Oneshoot / Dedicated to exonicorns!


"Kalau sampai 10 tahun lagi kau masih sendiri, kau harus menikah denganku."  
"Hah?"  
"Aku berani bertaruh, sampai kapanpun tidak akan ada lelaki yang menyukaimu."  
"Kau menantangku?"

.

 **I'm into You**  
 **Zhang Yixing [ Lay EXO ] | Jung Soojung [ Krystal f(x) ]**  
 **AU | OOC | Romance, Friendship, Slice of Life**  
 **.**  
 **Dedicated to my exonicorns! Hehehe.**

.

Soojung dan Yixing sudah berteman dekat sejak kecil. Bahkan kedekatan keduanya kerap kali membuat orang-orang sekitar salah paham dengan berasumsi bahwa keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih.  
Kal itu Soojung dan Yixing masih menduduki bangku sekolah menengah bawah, dan tak ada satupun teman lelakinya yang berani mendekatinya karena Yixing.  
Yixing selalu mengolok-olok Soojung dengan mengatakan bahwa tidak ada anak lelaki yang menyukainya karena ia jelek, dan langsung dipercayai oleh Soojung begitu saja.  
"Berterimakasihlah padaku, Jung. Hanya aku yang mau mendekatimu."  
Soojung merucutkan bibirnya, tidak berniat untuk merespon kalimat Yixing barang sedikit.  
Yixing menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kalau sampai 10 tahun lagi kau masih sendiri, kau harus menikah denganku."  
"Hah?" Soojung mendongak dan mendelikkan maniknya.  
"Aku berani bertaruh, sampai kapanpun tidak akan ada lelaki yang menyukaimu." Yixing menyeringai.  
"Kau menantangku? Oke, siapa takut?! Lagipula 10 tahun lagi aku pasti akan jadi sangat cantik hingga kau bahkan tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganmu lalu mengemis perhatian dariku!" Timpal Soojung panjang lebar.  
Sementara Yixing hanya tertawa renya sebagai jawaban. Dalam hati bergumam, 'Tak perlu menunggu 10 tahun lagi. Bukankah aku sudah begitu sekarang?'  
Entah Soojung yang berpura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau teman lelakinya tidak mau mendekatinya karena ancaman Yixing. Juga tentang Yixing yang begitu menyukai Soojung, hingga melakukan hal seperti itu.  
Tak jarang Yixing menyatakan perasaannya kepada Soojung secara tidak langsung, namun Soojung sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.  
Begitupun yang dilakukannya kali ini, berharap tidak ada satupun lelaki yang mengencani Soojung, setidaknya hingga 10 tahun kedepan.

.

Setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah bawah, Soojung memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah menengah atas yang berbeda dengan Yixing.  
Bak seorang primadona, Soojung selalu dipuja-puja oleh kaum lelaki di sekolahnya, terlepas dari Yixing.  
Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya hingga akhirnya memiliki seorang kekasih. Hingga akhirnya Soojung langsung memamerkan hubungannya pada Yixing.

"Lihat, siapa yang akan menang?" Soojung menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, guna menahan senyumannya agar tidak semakin melebar. Ia sudah membayangkan wajah kesal Yixing jika mengetahui bahwa sepertinya Soojung yang akan memenangkan taruhannya.  
Namun tidak, Yixing tetap terlihat santai seperti biasa. Ia tersenyum, malah. "Chill, Jung. Masih tersisa 9 tahun lagi untuk mengakui kemenanganmu." Senyuman Yixing perlahan berubah menjadi seringai, membuat Soojung menggidik ngeri karenanya.  
Soojung memikirkannya berulang kali. Memang benar yang dikatakan oleh Yixing. Taruhannya berlaku untuk 10 tahun, yang berarti ia baru bisa dikatakan menang 9 tahun lagi. Dan belum tentu ia bisa mempertahankan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya hingga selama itu.

.

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu. Kini Soojung sudah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan bear. Dan sialnya, lagi-lagi ia bertemu dengan Yixing sebagai rekan kerjanya.  
Soojung sebisa mungkin menghindari Yixing, takut jika suatu ketika mereka bertemu dan Yixing akan menagih hutangnya, terlebih karena dirinya hingga saat ini tak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun.  
Sebelumnya Soojung sempat mengencani beberapa lelaki, namun ia tak pernah merasa nyaman, ataupun merasakan perasaan yang seharusnya dirasakan oleh sepasang kekasih. Soojung juga membenci ketika ia harus mengenal seseorang dari awal, karena ia hampir selalu mengencani orang yang benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan seleranya maupun kesukaannya, sehingga ia sama sekali tidak menemukan keserasian apapun.  
Benar-benar berbeda dengan Yixing. Meski tak selalu menyukai hal yang sama, namun baik Soojung dan Yixing saling mengetahui kesukaan satu sama lain dan saling memahami, saling berbagi dengan segala perbedaan keduanya.  
Soojung yang tengah berjalan di lorong gedung perusahaannya tak memperhatikan jalan sama sekali, karena pikirannya telah mengarungi alam bawah sadar, hanyut dalam lamunan tentang taruhannya dengan Yixing.  
Namun kemudian lamunannya buyar seketika ia menabrak sosok pemuda hingga ia terjatuh, namun pemuda tersebut masih tetap dalam posisinya.  
"Melamun, Jung?"  
Soojung yang sebelumnya berulang kali merapalkan maaf seraya menunduk karena tak berani menatap sosok yang ditabraknya, langsung mendongakkan kepalanya setelah mendengar suara yang tak asing bagi indera pendengarnya. Suara yang sama.  
Sosok itu tersenyum, menampilkan dimples yang sama. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.  
Soojung mengalihkan padangannya menuju tangan pemuda tersebut yang terulur. Tangan yang sama.  
Baru saja Soojung hendak meraih uluran tangan pemuda tersebut, namun pemuda itu justru menarik tangannya sendiri dan memasukkanya kedalam saku celananya. Membuat Soojung hanya meraih udara, kemudian mengepalkan tangannya.  
"Yixing!"  
Pemilik nama tersebut tertawa lepas, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Soojung berdiri.  
"Kau masih tak berubah." Soojung melirik Yixing.  
Yixing tersenyum. "Kau juga," Kemudian membalas lirikan dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. "Masih ceroboh seperti dulu."  
"Ya!" Soojung memukul bahu Yixing cukup keras, hingga bahkan Yixing meringis kesakitan. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, berpura-pura kesakitan.  
Soojung menampik surainya ke belakang telinga, berniat untuk segera pergi dari jangkauan Yixing.  
Namun terlambat, Yixing terlebih dahulu menarik pergelangan tangan Soojung dan memecah keheningan sesaat sebelum Soojung benar-benar melangkah.  
"Makan siang bersama?"  
Soojung menelan ludahnya kasar.

Tak ada interaksi apapun antara Soojung dan Yixing setelah keduanya berada di sebuah cafe.  
Soojung duduk dengan gelisah, tak henti-hentinya merapalkan doa, berharap agar Yixing kehilangan ingatannya tentang taruhan mereka 10 tahun yang lalu.  
"Hei, kau masih ingat taruhan kita, kan?"  
Namun ternyata tidak, keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak kepada Soojung.  
"Kau tidak akan mengenalkan kekasihmu kepadaku lagi? Atau,"  
Soojung meremas ujung kemejanya. 'Tidak, kumohon, jangan lanjutkan kalimatmu.'  
"Jangan-jangan kau masih lajang?!"  
Soojung memejamkan matanya, tak ingin menatap wajah Yixing yang mungkin saja sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mungkin akan tertawa puas setelah ini.  
Hening sesaat. Yixing memang tersenyum setelahnya, namun tidak dengan tawa. Suasana sekitar terasa begitu tenang, hingga bahkan Soojung dapat mendengar suara helaan nafas Yixing.  
"Air wajahmu benar-benar mudaj ditebak, Jung." Yixing mengusak surai Soojung dengan gemas, membuatnya sedikit berantakan.  
Soojung perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Detik berikutnya, bulir air mata mengalir tanpa disadarinya.  
"Soojung? Kenapa? Astaga, Soojung. Kau knapa?" Yixing begitu panik ketika tangisan Soojung semakin mejadi. Ia berpindah tempat dari hadapan Soojung kemudian ke samping Soojung. Ia semakin mendekat kearah Soojung untuk didekapnya, kemudian mengelus punggung Soojung guna menenangkannya.  
Setelah beberapa saat hingga akhirnya tangisan Soojung mereda, barulah Yixing kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.  
"Itu berarti kau menang, dan itu berarti aku harus.." Soojung menghentikan kalimatnya. Sementara Yixing membulatkan bibirnya, ia kemudian langsung melanjutkan kalimat Soojung yang terhenti.  
"Kau harus menikah denganku? Sebegitu tak inginnya kau menikah denganku, karena itu kau menangis?"  
Soojung menunduk, tak berniat untuk menjawab atau bahkan membalas tatapan Yixing.  
Yixing tersenyum kecut. Terlintas di benaknya untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya, merelakan Soojung, jika Soojung benar-benar tak menginginkannya.  
Namun ketika Yixing hendak bersuara, Soojung tiba-tiba bergumam. "Aku tak mau menikah dengan orang yang tak mencintaiku." Terlalu pelan, bahkan lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Namun dengan jarak yang sedekat ini, tentu Yixing dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.  
Yixing kembali tersenyum, kemudian berdeham pelan. "Siapa yang tidak mencintaimu?"  
Soojung memberanikah diri untuk mendongak, menatap Yixing tepat di matanya. Adalah jawaban Soojung, secara tak langsung mengatakan bahwa orang tersebut ada dihadapannya.  
Yixing benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya yang kemudian semakin meledak. Sementara Soojung justru kebingungan, semakin berpikiran bahwa Yixin benar-benar mempermainkannya. Ia hampir saja menitikkan air matanya, lagi.  
Setelah hampir beberapa detik akhirnya Yixing berhenti tertawa, beralih berdeham, merubah atmosfir diantara keduanya, namun sama sekali tak menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya.  
"Kau tahu," Soojung sedikit tersentak ketika Yixing meraih tangannya, untuk kemudian digenggamnya. Sementara Yixing yang sedari tadi menatap Soojung yang terus mengalihkan pandangannya, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Setelah mengetahui bahwa kita bekerja di perusahaan yang sama, aku sangat senang."  
Yixing senang karena akan bertemu Soojung lagi? Hm. Sejujurnya Soojung juga merasa senang karena ia memang merindukan Yixing yang hampir tak ditemuinya setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah atas, meskipun sebenarnya Soojung yang menghindari Yixing. Dan itupun tetap dilakukannya ketika mengetahui bahwa ia berada di dekat Yixing, semata-mata menghindari topik 'taruhan-10-tahun-yang-lalu'.  
Yixing mengelus lembut punggung tangan Soojung, "Aku sangat berharap untuk bertemu denganmu. Namun, setiap kali kita berpapasan, kau seolah tak melihatku. Aku sempat takut kau melupakanmu. Atau kau yang sengaja menghindariku?" Yixing terkekeh pelan, "Ah, sepertinya opsi kedua adalah jawabannya, benar begitu?"  
Soojung hanya diam, tak menyalahkan ataupun membenarkan perkataan Yixing. Meskipun memang benar adanya yang dikatakan oleh Yixing. Tak mungkin ia melupakan Yixing yang dikenalnya sejak lahir begitu saja.  
Tindakan Yixing berikutnya benar-benar tak diduga oleh Soojung. Yixing meraih tangan Soojung untuk kemudian dikecupnya punggung tangannya. Secara refleks membuat semburat merah berkeliaran di pipi Soojung, terlebih mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Yixing selanjutnya.  
"Sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, aku selalu berharap agar kau tetap sendirian, sehingga aku dapat memenangkan taruhan dan menikahimu."  
Soojung tertegun. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Yixing sekali lagi, untuk memastikan keseriusan dari ucapan Yixing, dan Soojung sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kebohongan dari kilatan yang dipancarkan oleh manik Yixing.  
"Sebelumnya, aku selalu mengancam teman-temanku agar tidak mendekatimu karena sadarlah Jung, teman-temanku begitu menggilaimu. Dan keputusanmu, kau memilih sekolah menengah atas yang berbeda denganku tanpa memberitahuku, aku sempat panik karena sesuai dugaanku, para lelaki itu pasti akan memujamu. Terlebih aku tidak ada disana, mendampingimu." Kali ini Soojung malah tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Dan Yixing tersenyum, karena berhasil menenangkannya.  
"Ya, intinya aku menggunakan berbagai cara agar kau tidak berpaling dariku, meskipun sebenarnya kau bukan milikku." Yixing terkekeh, kemudian ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Jadi, kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"  
Soojung menghernyit, "Ya?"  
"Yaampun, Jung." Yixing mengusak surai Soojung, membuatnya semakin berantakan. Soojung merucutkan bibirnya dan melontarkan protes, namun setelahnya ia justru tertawa renyah.  
"Jadi, orang yang selalu mengolokku jelek ternyata menggunakan berbagai cara untuk menikahiku, hm?" Cibir Soojung melirik Yixing yang menyeringai. Tak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa Yixing memang begitu menginginkan Soojung.  
"Kalau kau mau, aku akan melupakan taruhan itu." Yixing menawarkan. Ia memang tak memaksa Soojung, jika Soojung tak menginkannya.  
Soojung menggeleng keras.  
"Kenapa?"  
Soojung tersenyum. "Karena kurasa aku tak akan pernah menemukan seseorang sepertimu. Sejak tanpa kusadari aku memang membutuhkanmu."  
Yixing tersenyum puas. "Yakin?"  
"Jangan membuatku berubah pikiran, sialan!"  
"Baiklah, karena aku sangat mencintaimu, tentu kurasa tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini." Yixing merogoh saku jasnya untuk kemudian menyodorkan sebuah kotak beledru. Kemudian membukanya, menampilkan sebuah cincin yang bersembunyi di dalamnya.  
"Kuharap kau memberikan jawaban yang kuinginkan."  
Soojung tak kuasa menahan senyumannya yang kian melebar. Ia tahu bahwa taruhan ini akan melibatkan sebuah pernikahan. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Yixing ternyata sudah mempersiapkannya bahkan sebelum ia mengetahui hasil dari taruhannya.  
"Karena aku juga mencintaimu, kurasa aku tak bisa menolak."

.

 **FIN**

 _ **( a/n : )**_  
 _Yeeyy! Selamat tanggal 22 yang pertama! Semoga kita bertemu di tanggal 22 yang selanjutnya. Ehe._  
 _Yaass! Teruntuk exonicorns atau jokep mha uke. HEHE._  
 _Hm. Apa lagi y. Oh y. Maaf aku gak cute kayak uke uke bertyping cute emes manis manja awawaw. Mksh y. Mau kapelan sama aku. Eyak. Cie. Kapel cowo pertamaku. Awasek._  
 _Khekhekhe. Ini ff gak ada hubungannya sama rp sebenernya. Gak kreatif banget akutu, ide juga nyolong dari plotideas. Gak modal juga, ini akun ffn minjem punya pinik. WGWG._  
 _Tapi tak apa. Yang penting kubahagia. Halah._  
 _At least, happy monthsarry once again!_

 _Salam pelok ciyom._  
 **© kiyowok**


End file.
